


Love

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Demonic Possession, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Faked Happiness, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Possession, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Love is such a dangerous word..don't you think so, Chase?""A-Anti, Stop-""I said, don't you think so Chase?"





	1. Such a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/gifts).



> oh boy..oh boi here we go, i mean, i really love antiaverage-
> 
> and i love writing angst, so i put two and two together and i've just had this idea in my head since a few days
> 
> (also going to make a playlist for this fic)
> 
> so yeah..enjoy? i guess?

~1~

It all started when he said "I love you."

Then everything fell apart for them..

And their lives were never the same again.

-Flashback-

"I.." Chase could barely get the words out, he was quite nervous, confessing to Anti like this all of a sudden.

"I love you." He finally said, speaking up as he glanced back at Anti with a worried expression, that he would certainly reject him instead.

Then suddenly, something snapped inside of Anti, something insane..and dastardly, and cruel..he wasn't like this at all in his life time.

"Chase.." He started, with a blank expression as he raised his hand up as Chase watched him carefully, "Don't you know, love is a bit of a strong word?"

He finished, stepping toward the other and putting his hand up to Chase's neck, his lips turning into a twisted smile.

"Anti-I-I didn't mean to say it-" Chase choked out, as he eventually struggled to breathe as the glitch in front of him only giggled.

"Sure you did," Anti said, a grin poking at his lips, as his hand around the other's neck got tighter, "Almost everything you say is faked or either a lie."

"I didn't lie about having a family, didn't I?" Chase muttered out, coughing slightly as Anti shook his head silently as he growled harshly.

"But..saying you love me wasn't the wisest thing to say." Anti stated, the smirk not leaving his face as the father beside him started coughing in a fit as blood started to come out.

"Why-Why not? It was only the truth." Chase replied, Anti suddenly feeling a little taken aback..he was really telling the truth that he loved him.

The glitch didn't say anything this time, as his grip around the father's neck tightened more so, as Chase coughed out still and eventually passed out.

Why did he do that? And what took control of him? He wouldn't have done it if he knew Chase was telling the truth like he just said.

Anti set him down, glitching out of the room as his blank expression came back, as he sighed softly as his eyes glowed ominously, "Why?" He muttered to himself,

"Why did..i do that just now?" Anti mumbled, asking unanswered questions as sat down beside the other, tears pricking his eyes.

"Why..." He said quietly, lowering his head as tears started flowing down his face eventually.

Anti soon was sobbing, and barely even had time to notice that someone else had entered the room, the footsteps echoing throughout the house.

The unknown one came over to him, sitting down and hugging the glitch from behind quietly with a small smile.

But now..Anti was a changed glitch..

With even more insanity and power then before as he did before.

And Chase didn't even know what their future held at all.

Then as the past and present unfolded, Chase found out that all what was happening was completely unexpected,

And all of it wasn't supposed to happen.

It all happened, because Anti made it happen.

He was in control of the strings, of Chase, the past, future and the rest of the egos.

There was no stopping this puppeteer..

But maybe there was some way to save him.

...But how?


	2. Stuck in a sticky situation

~2~

When Chase had awoke hours later, he saw that he wasn't even in Jack's house anymore.

And to make matters more troubling, he seemed to be trapped to the wall with chains around his hands and legs, restricting him from moving at all.

He looked around, seeing that he was in a prison like cell again, just like he had been once before.

But there was hardly any furniture in the cell this time, only leaving a tattered bed and a simple night-stand with a lone lamp sitting on it.

Chase sighed slightly, lowering his head as he stared down to the ground, waiting for anything to happen..it seemed like more hours had passed since he'd waken up.

He could barely think, considering what happened earlier when Anti tried to choke or strangle him..in fact, it felt like he couldn't even speak, his vocal cords not even beginning to work properly or even at all.

When he felt his throat though, there was an open slit neck wound with fresh blood coming out from it..so Anti tried to kill him, but it only resulted in Chase not being able to communicate anymore.

But, the small upside was he could still make sounds and noises though, which wasn't all that great to him actually. But just was Anti doing achieving any of this? Was there a goal he was getting to?

Like killing Chase for example, or even torturing or manipulating him, like Anti would do to any of his 'puppets', including the other egos of Jack's.

Chase suddenly froze and lifted his head back up in surprise as someone came into the room..but one he wasn't directly expecting though.

"Oh, Chase.." The person said, stepping out of the shadows as the light reflected onto the glitch, "We are going to have so much fun~" Anti finished with a purr, as he stepped closer to the father.

The glitch only grinned with a giggle as he took out his signature knife, sliding it down Chase's chest slowly and carefully, making sure not to cause any pain yet,

As Chase felt the cold yet warm blade go down past his chest, he couldn't help but cringe a little at the motions.

Anti smirked menacingly as he lifted the knife up from off of him, his eyes glowing and piercing through the darkness of the room.

"We're gonna have so much to do here, you and I..~"

Was the last thing Chase heard, before passing out once again.

Great, one bad thing after another, isn't it always?

But..what made Anti turn on him like this? He's never acted this way before since today.

Chase could only wonder what happened to his..

"Friend."


End file.
